Hello Again
by Royal Detective
Summary: When Zandar invites Hildegard to his ball he can't but feel a certain way towards the princess as he asks her to dance with him. Eventually, the prince confesses his love to her. Does Hildegard feel the same way about him? (Part 3 of the Valentine's Day Series) Please read and review!


_**A/N: **__Okay, her comes part three and again please go easy on me ZandarxHildegard are another ship I haven't written before thi. Don't worry, this will be the last time I will be saying that. I hope enjoy this!_

* * *

_**Hello Again**_

Night had fallen in Tangu as Zandar stood at the entrance of the castle with his parents, greeting guests. All sorts of feelings were welling within the teen such as excitement, nervousness and who knows what else. Inside, he was anxious that a certain blue dressed princess with that blank yet,cold expression would walk through those double doors any minute so he could calm himself.

The reason he had wanted the girl here so badly was because, Zandar felt it was time to tell the princess how he felt about her. It had been three years since they had parted ways and while he had met up with her a few time at balls, conferences and wrote letters to one another telling each other how things were going, all that separation made him think it wasn't enough. He had wanted to spend time with her. He didn't want there to be any more days where he knew she was not his yet and hoped no other would beat him to her.

Coming out of his thoughts the tanned teen smiled as he saw his friend, Desmond walking towards them with his arm linked to Amber's. Earlier today he had talked Desmond into going at making a move with the enchacian crown princess. He was glad to see things had worked out for his friend.

After the couple had given their royal greeting to his family, Zandar couldn't help but want to pick at the blonde boy. "I see you were able to ask Amber to be your date..." He stated with a grin making Desmond blush.

"Well...uh...I-" The boy tried to explain but with his date next to him as well as other people around looking at him, the blonde could feel his his face turn red.

"It was very sweet, not to mention romantic! He came to me on a flying horse and told me every thing." Amber gushed as she clung to his arm.

Zandar chuckled. "I'm glad to hear it went well."

""Speaking of romance, have you seen Hildegard yet?" James asked as he gave his bow in greeting and walked up to the group wearing his usual goofy grin with Sofia following after him.

Zandar blushed"I haven't yet." While he wasn't expecting James to have a date he was a little surprised to see Sofia didn't have one. "Did no one ask you to the ball,Sofia?"

"Well, I did ask Mr, Cedric if he wanted to come but he said he was too tired from our outing to get out again." She said with her usual smile that he always saw her with.

"And I was surprised you didn't try to guilt trip me into going." a voice said surprising the group of teens as they all looked toward the entrance seeing Cedric walk up to them in black pants,a white shirt and a black vest to go over it, wearing a playful smirk on his face.

"Mr. Cedric,What are you doing here?" Sofia asked in shock. "I thought you were too tired to come along."

"I was planning to come the whole time, I just couldn't tell you yet because I wanted it to be a surprise to you." He said with a grin. "Besides, I would hate for my own apprentice to feel lonely when just about everyone else had dates."

"It looks like you used your scheming side for the good, Mr. Cedric." James said elbowing the sorcerer who shrugged at the thought.

Sofia on the other hand smiled."It was a wonderful surprise." as she hugged him which shocked him a bit but calmed down in a second.

"Well, I hope you all enjoy yourselves tonight." Zandar said then watched as Sofia take Cedric's offered arm as the enchancian group headed towards the ball room.

As Zandar turned his head back to the entrance he didn't think his patience was going to be rewarded until he saw Hildegard walking towards him alone which made him happy that no one had asked her out. In all truth, the prince had wanted the Freeznburg princess all to himself tonight. It looked like he was going to get his wish.

"I'm glad you could make it, Hildegard." Zandar greeted with a bow which she returned with a curtsy.

"Hearing that you had volunteered to host this year's valentine's ball I was curious to see how you were going to entertain us all this time." She answered with a smirk as she held her fan in front of her face. "I hope to be not disappointed."

"Trust me, you won't." The turban wearing prince answered as he held his arm out to which she she accepted it and he began to lead her towards the ball room leaving his parents to to greet the last of the guests that were walking in.

As they were making their way to their designated room Zandar looked toward his friend and saw that she looked just as beautiful than the last time he saw her. He hoped she would return the feelings he had for her once the truth was told and by the looks of her expression she was acting just as cold as she was back in their Royal Prep days.

* * *

Once everyone had arrived and the servants had everything ready Zandar made a welcoming speech on the balcony, seeing a lot of his old friends made the prince think this was a school reunion. "I hope everyone has a good time tonight."

When the music had started up and everyone began dancing with their dates Zandar began look for Hildegard in the crowed of guests. To his luck, he found her talking with Clio at end of the room.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her as he held out his hand.

"If I were decline you'll probably take me to the dance floor before I can even protest." Hildegard answered as she closed her fan and smirked in amusement.

"Then you better accept it before you make me." He said returning her smirk with his grin.

Taking his hand He lead her to the dance floor making her smile before he could face her again. It made her wonder why he would ask her to dance.

When she had placed one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand while his other hand circled around her waist, Hildegard got a glimpse of Hugo taking Clio to the dance floor as well. It would seem no one was going to be alone tonight.

Returning her attention back to her dance partner the princess felt her heart beat fast a little once she saw how close they were to each other. While it was necessary for dancing partners to be close together in some dances Hildegard suddenly felt strange this time as Zandar held her close. She didn't know if she would be able to describe what what she was feeling.

Knowing that he had her attention now and the music was drowning out the the other voices of the dancers around him Zandar thought it was the best time to confess, perhaps start it off with small talk. "So what have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, attending school, going to conferences, spending time with my sister...the usual thing for a royal." She answered flatly.

"Hm, sounds pretty busy. I guess all those duties took your mind off the rest of your friends." He said as he watched for her reaction.

"I suppose I do miss spending time with Amber and Clio but we are growing up, Zandar, everyone is busy. We're not little kids anymore." She muttered.

"Maybe so but royals can make time, right." Zandar answered in return. "If I know you like I do then I know you would command your steward to make an opening to spend time with Clio. It wouldn't hurt to spend time with our classmates."

The girl glared at his statement. "I-I could if I wanted but like I said I'm busy and can't turn down duty." She answered looking away.

"Have you forgotten how all of us were friends. I got to say if it wasn't for your friends you would have no one. It doesn't hurt to share your feelings with others. It's thanks to our friends that we are who we are now."

"What would you know, at least you got to see your friends after graduating Royal Prep. With Clio going to the School of Performing Arts and Amber going to Ever Realm Academy, I had no one!"

"But you had Kahlid."

"Yeah,well,he and I aren't exactly close."

"That's an excuse." Zandar answered. "While I did get to go to the same school with Desmond, I still kept in touch with James like I did you. You have friends scattered over this planet, princess and there's no reason you can just put your friends away by just the snap of a finger now that you go to separate schools. It seems you haven't changed at all..."

Hearing this made Hidegard gasp "I have changed, Zandar, if I hadn't I would still be mad at Clio for trying out for that play when I was gone during the first half of auditions."

"But it seems now that you have no one as you say. You still act cold and still a little mean." He said returning her glare.

Seeing that she wasn't going to argue back he continued. "You and I have kept in contact over the three years we were apart and while we did see each other sometimes I still missed seeing you everyday."

"You did?" She asked becoming surprised at this statement.

"Yes, back during our childhood I enjoyed being with you...in fact what I am about to say you may not care about at all."

If they weren't dancing and she had her hands free she would have used her fan to slap him for his bold statement. "Who said I wouldn't! I might care very much!"

"Oh?"

"I would care," Hildegard answered again then looked down at their feet as she continued. "Ever since graduation I missed all my friends but you were the one I missed the most." She then looked back up at Zandar. "I don't know if you knew this but after that love potion incident I started having a crush on you.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." said Zandar.

"You are?" She asked a little shocked by his statement. She didn't expect to hear him say that!

He nodded"Like it or not I had a crush on you too and over the years it seems I haven't gotten over you. Remember, when I had invited everyone over for a party and I tried to impress you all with the elephants,flying carpets and the dancing?"

"Yes."

"Well, you were the main one I was trying to impress the most. It was my goal."

"Zandar..." Hildegard began to blush.

"I love you, Hilegard and if you keep pushing me away I'll just keep trying to get closer to you. You are the only one I want to be with." Zandar said finally smiling at her.

"Um...while I may not be good with emotions I..."Seeing that there was no turning back at what she had confessed she continued "I-I love you too,Zandar."

"Then, I guess it's official, we are going to have to start courting." He answered.

"I guess so too..." Hidegard answered as he pulled her close and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Nothing would make me happier." she whispered in his ear making him grin.

"I'm glad you see it my way." he said with a gentle smile.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope I had Zandar and Hildegard are in character. For some reason, I see these two as that kind of couple who would yell at each other and it would start calming down once the cold-hearted one would confess their love. I may be wrong. So the last part of the series will be RolandxMiranda and this time it will be a couple I am very familiar with. Please review!


End file.
